La triple boda ?
by aryenev.herrera
Summary: Ichigo , toshiro y ulquiorra se van a casar con su novias pero quieren verlas antes de la boda con sus vestidos pero esto no sera possible Por que abra personas que lo enmpediran que las vean con sus vestidos . Ichirukia , hitsukarin y ulquihime
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de bleach pero amo estas parejas :

Toshiro , ichigo y ulquiorra estaban impacientes querían ver a sus novias con sus vestidos ya que se los estaban probando pero esto no era posible así armaran un plan para verlas siempre los descubrían .

_ aaaaahhhhhh no aguanto nada quiero ver a rukia con su vestido de novia ahora . dijo ichigo con un cara de aburrimiento total .

_ pues esto no será posible asta que estemos en el altar esperándolas - ulquiorra estaba con su cara fría como siempre y sí sonreír para nada .

_ pues yo puedo esperarme así un año solo lo único que pido es ver a mi karin con su hermoso vestido . Dijo toshiro con una sonrisa en su rostro

_ oye toshiro desde cuándo ere tan romántico tu no te merecías estar al lado de mi hermosa hermanita .

Ichigo y toshiro se miraban con cara de adio .

_ mmm pues a un Los vestidos a un no estan listos . Dijo ulquiorra .

_ queeeeeeeeee y yo tantas Ganas que tengo de ver a ruki .

**mientras tanto en la casa de byakuya : **momo , rangiku , yuzu , yachiru , yoruichi , soi fon y otras chicas shinigamis estaban buscando colores pastel bajo para dar toques de elegancia .

_ Que te parece este Karin chan . Dijo momo agarrando un rosa pastel con toques de brillo en la tela . _ ese es muy bonito momo chan mienso que es perfecto . dijo Karin con una sonrisa encantadora .

_ ahhh pero momo chan te gusta ese color yo pensaba en este . Dijo tobiume sacando un color violeta _ y tu que piensas Karin dono . Dijo su ryuyukihime la zampakuto de Karin. _ los dos son hermosos Por que no eliges uno Ryu ya que te vas a casar con hyorymaru .la zampakuto se cubrio con las manos para que no vieran su sonrojo _ aahhh hyorymaru sempai . Dijo la zampakuto casi con la cara de tomate .

**casa de toshiro :**

_ si tengo una idea . Dijo ichigo

_ que se te ocurrio ? Preguntaron toshiro y ulquiorra al mismo tiempo con un brillo en sus ojos .

**casa de byakuya : **

yuzu empezo a colocar un moño en el vestido de Rukia el moño era de color rosa pastel , cuando Karin , Rukia y orihime dijeron que se ivan a casar los zampakutos tambien quisieron ayudar al igual que sus maestros . Ichigo , ulquiorra y toshiro se acercaban al cuarton donde estaban sus novias . _ muy bien estamos cerca -dijo ichigo en voz baja .**  
><strong>

pero en eso cuando estaban apunto de ver a sus novias .

_ que creen que hacen . Ichigo , ulquiorra y toshiro se conjelaron al oir esto voltiaron a ver lenta mente y ay estaba byakuya señalando con su zampakuto ._ es de mala suerte ver a su lejitimas esposas con sus vestidos de novia antes de que sea la boda , dispersate zembosakura . ichigo , toshiro y ulquiorra corrian por sus vidas para no ser lastimados .

contituara


	2. Locos de amor

Toshiro , ichigo y ulquiorra corrieron mucho asta que ya no midieron más ya que si no lo hacía iban estar heridos _ ah maldito byakuya casi nos mata . gruño ichigo

estaban en un rio pensando en un plan para observar a sus esposas pero como si byakuya estaba ahi

_tengo otra idea . Dijo toshiro con los ojos brillando

**casa de byakuya **

**_** oye rukia-chan te gusta que te parece este modelo **. **hablo matsumoto

_ no cres que es muy revelador de mis piernas . Dijo rukia

_ pues para mi es lindo . dijo la rubia

_ oye orihime que te parece este adorno para el vestido . hablo nemu

_ Parece bastante nemu-san.

_ karin - chan déjame medírte la cintura . Dijo momo

_ Si momo- chan.

**En otro lugar de la casa de byakuya :**

ichigo , ulquiorra y toshiro estaba tratando de no hacer mucho ruido llegaron nueva mente ala puerta donde estaban su novias y vieron que no estaba byakuya así que cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando _ suzumebachi . Se oyó una voz en eso toshiro , ichigo y ulquiorra sintieron que alguien les picó el trasero

_AAAAHHHHHH .gritaron Los tres

_ creo que ya les dijeron que no deben ver asus futuras esposas antes de la boda y si no quieren morir mejor largenze antes de que les de otro piquete en el mismo lugar y van a morir . dijo soi fong señalando con suzumebachi sus traseros

_ AAAHHHH . gritaron y salieron corriendo

**en una parte del seden tei **

**_** vaya casi nos mata soi fon . dijo el albino con respiracion agitada

_ Esto es tu culpa por Toshiro . Ichigo grito

_ que mi culpa pero tu tambien casi nos matas kurosaki . Grito toshiro

estaban a punto de una discussion cuando se le prende el foco a ulquiorra

_ dejen de peliar como niños de 5 años , tengo otra idea . Hablo ulquiorra

**casa de byakuya**

_ ya casi estan Los vestidos . Dijo momo

_ ah enserio . hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo

en eso toshiro , ulquiorra y ichigo estaban en el techo de la casa de byakuya para hacer un abujero

_ muy bien entremos . Hablo en perlinaranja . Ulquiorra iba adelante viendo que no estubiera algien _ perfecto no hay nadien . Dijo el azabache

estaban caminando por un pasillo largó Pero en eso de la nada salio yamamoto

_ CAPITÁN GENERAL . dijeron los tres

_ mmmm así que quieren ver a sus futuras esposa eeeh . dijo yamamoto

_ sí bueno vera solo queremos ver como están jejejeje . Dijo ichigo con una mano en la cabeza

_ onque era eso eh . En eso se habrieron los ojos del capitan general y grito _ INASECTABLE . Varias llamas empezaron a cubrir a viejo yamamoto y saco su zampakuto y se puso todo fortachon como cuando pelea

_ryujin jakka . dijo esto el viejo capitán y varias llamas se le fuero a ichigo , toshiro y ulquiorra , en eso las llamas empezaron a correr más rápido .

_ AAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

continuara

gracias por leer esta historia chequen por favor si tiene faltas de ortografía gracias por sus comentarios asta pronto


End file.
